Common Mistakes
Preface This page contains a list of most common mistakes made by Nobuilds when preparing builds in Westeroscraft. By following the rules below you will increase you chances of getting meaningful feedback and eventually quickly become a proficient builder. The examples provided here are an expansion of rules from: Basic_building_overview_-_A_guide_for_NOBUILDS NOTE: Most advise has been copied from Forums Feedback section all credit goes to authors of the advice. General Remarks and planning your build Always use official launcher/SinglePlayer for building examples, builds made with different mods, texture packs will not be considered even for Feedback. ' * Application asks for 1 small building so focus on making really nice, well planned single buildings, not whole villages/castles/boats. * It will also be much easier for builders to leave feedback if you specify the area on server where you think the build would fit. 'Research Always do your research! I can’t stress this enough – plan and think before you build. Most common issues to be considered before even starting to build: * Where this building would fit – what materials are used, what shape it should have * Where the building is located? is it in a town? a city? * Where is it in relation to geography of Westeros? Is it in the Crownlands? the North? /warp regiontest gives you the basic idea of the styles in each area. * What type of building it is: low/middle/high class * What is a purpose of the building: accommodation, or some kind of manufacturing Exteriors Main tip to making interesting exteriors would be to make your build match others in specific region. You need to make sure your new building would fit if placed next to others on server. Other concerns: * Use palette mixing - mix different colours of wood, types of stone. Avoid creating big areas made of single block type. Monochrome layouts make exteriors blend together and hard to distinguish. As such, they look very flat and boring. This goes for floors, roofs and walls. Variation of stone/wood types - adding some random variation of blocks in a palette (of similar colour and type) adds some interest to your build. * Consider block weight – stone is really heavy and should be placed on other stone and very sparingly on wood. 'Roof:' * Roof needs to be supported by rafters, columns/supports, especially in bigger rooms. * If roof is made of dirt, sod, thatch or slate is should always have a layer of solid block below – ie. wood. If done correctly the roof blocks should not be visible from inside. * Create overhangs on all sides of your roof, so that the rain doesn't wet the walls to much * Roof angle and shape needs to match the region - roofs in the North will be more steep than in the Reach or Dorne to account for the amounts/weight of snow. 'Walls:' * If the structure of the building is supported by logs the logs should go straight into the ground to make the building solid. * Try to use stairs/ halfblocks in the walls as ledges - it makes the walls more interesting. * When building higher buildings make sure to add distinction between the floors - i.e. horizontal wooden log, or a layer of wood. * In general, leave windows in houses only 1 block tall and 1 block wide, unless specific style (i.e. richer houses) demands otherwise. * Windows should be at useful height - usually 1 block above the respective floor. If they are placed higher it would be impossible to look out through them. * Usually add some stalls/clutter/plants around the house walls so the sides of the house look more 3d Interiors * Try to separate the interiors into smaller rooms related to how many people would live in the house and what would be its function. * Ceilings height is important, richer houses will have higher ceilings, poor houses have lower ones, 3 blocks is a good height, sometimes 2 is all right in certain areas, but would be really cramped. * Steps are really boring way of creating chairs, make sure to check /warp IKEA /warp nonos on server for some cool furnishing ideas, take some time to design nice furnishings out of available blocks. * A key to making the house interior interesting is to have lots of stuff inside and all the space used up in a logical way. Try to fill space with fireplaces, tables, storage areas, etc. to give the room a more realistic feel. Make sure that it's crowded with things that suit the profession of the owner. * Try to have a purpose for every item of furniture in your house. Houses typically have areas for eating, cooking, storage, sleeping, and washing clothes (indoors or outdoors). * When you use multi-sided blocks such as the crafting table or drawers make sure only one side is visible. Otherwise it doesn't really make sense. * Avoid item frames, as they create additional load on server. * Do not use torches inside the houses especially wooden ones, use candles but sparingly. * When using the food blocks such as the hare or ham block, they are supposed to be hanging from something instead of being placed on a counter or table. Put foods around/in your house as befits your house's location. For example, chilli peppers are a very southern crop, and it's not really eaten in the poorer and more northern parts of Westeros. Cannon/ reality issues * Normally, people didn't have the money to afford books, paintings, glass windows. Limit using those blocks, especially for poor houses. * Vast majority of Westereros population was illiterate so they would have no use for books. * If you want something on that wall, perhaps put a wooden shield there or some tripwire hooks or fence gates. If you want a cheap window use wooden fence. * Try not to use royal beds/golden chests in poor/middle class houses. * Also, in the North we primarily use Northern Beds (which look like they're covered in furs). This helps to give the North a distinct feel because it takes into account the cold environment. * Red lamps are never used on buildings that are not brothels. Summary Always look through the server before building, and spend some time in different cities to understand what is expected of the builds before starting to build. Above list may be helpful but by no means it is yet comprehensive. Thanks for reading, now go and practice by building your Houses. Also please leave feedback on forums or comments section of the page. Category:Guides&Rules